1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to direct current (DC) power supplies, and more particularly, to a DC power supply for varying an output voltage according to a load current variation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an alternating current (AC)/direct current (DC) power supply is being used in a wide range of electronic products such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and display monitors.
The AC/DC power supply typically outputs a constant current and a constant voltage.
However, the AC/DC power supply must have various output characteristics because they are applied to various electronic products having various load characteristics.
Particularly, there are demands for an AC/DC power supply having an output characteristic corresponding with a load characteristic in which an output voltage increases when a load current increases, unlike a general output characteristic in which an output voltage lowers as output current increases. The general output characteristic cannot meet such demands.